Moonlight Detectives
by SailorSpongebobKabia97
Summary: Full Summary Inside :
1. Prologue:First Attempts

**Moonlight Detectives: A Sailor Moon/Case Closed/Bad Kitty Fanfiction**

_"_**When the sailor scouts are targeted by an unknown assassin international teen detective Jimmy Kudo assisted by Jasmine Callahan, Jack Early, Polly Prentis, Tom and Roxy Rogueries, The Hench Twins, And Kaito Kurbra step in to help solve the mystery."**

**Couples: (boy/girl in pairing) Kaito K/Jimmy K, Setsuna M/Mina A, Raye H/Serena T, Lita K/Amy M, Amara T/Michru K, Rini T/Hotoru T, Taiki K/Yaten K, Jack E/Jasmine C, Tom R/Polly P**

**A/N:Sorry guy it's been awhile but with summer well on it's way i'll have more time to upload and last week was my 15th birthday! so enjoy the new story {walks off stage}**

**Prologue: First Attempts**

"Crap I gotta get to the mall or Raye is going to bust a cap in my behind." Mina said to herself as she looked at her watch and started running towards the mall complex.

{Meanwhile}

"I've got her in my crosshairs sir." A person in all black holding a sniper gun said into their Bluetooth _"Good, now take her out!"_The person on the other end said "Yes sir with pleasure." The black clad gunholder said pressing the trigger sending the bullet to the target.

{Meanwhile}

"Where are they-" she didn't even finish her sentence because next thing she knew she was back first on the ground and her shoulder was hurting, touching to see blood on her hand _she was shot!_


	2. Chap1 P1:Bring on the Main Characters!

Moonlight Detectives: A Sailor Moon/Case Closed/Bad Kitty Fanfiction

**A/N:Hey guy trying to update everything as fast as i can but currently i'v got VBS on my plate so Part1 only a couple of chapters will have parts **

**Now go the story is that way {Points Down} hop to it! {Teleports off stage} **

Chapter 1 Part1: Bring In the Main Characters

At the Hospital

"She's gonna be fine, but asleep from the pain meds we gave her." The doctor said to the group who (sighing with relief) arrived for her that consisted of the inner sailor scouts minus Saturn and Mini Moon (At school currently)

"Who ever did this is gonna get it." Raye Hino said with a dark scowl gracing her features

"Calm down Raye she's safe and alive and that's all we can ask for now" Serena Tsukino said touching her girlfriend gently on the arm to calm her down

"I know I'm sorry." Raye apologized then kissed Serena on the forehead

"Can't you wait till you get home to do that." Amara Teno said walking up with her girlfriend and a smirk from her comment.

"That was uncalled for Ama." Michru said clutching her girlfriend's hand in an inhumanly strong grip

"Okay I get your drift I'll stop!" Amara said trying to escape from the death grip

"I'm not here and chaos breaks lose." Setsuna said walking into the scene when hellos where passed she asked "Can we go see her now?"

"They just started visiting hours lets go." Serena said

In Mina's Room (At Hospital)

"She's asleep but the doctor said she might be awake soon." Lita explained

"We should get some food before we start our 'Mina Watch'." Serena said rubbing her tummy

"True let's go get some for us and for mina when she wakes up." Lita said walking towards the door the group followed her but the time scout lingered

"Setsuna you coming."Serena said holding the door handle

"No I'll stay behind in case she wakes up." She replied sitting down next to the bed

"Okay we'll bring something back for you." Serena said as she closed the door.

The time scout looked at the resting girl from her chair for a moment then got up and walked to the bed and touched the sleeping girl on her cheek

"You're lucky that bullet didn't kill you I don't know what I would do without you..."

And with said she rested her lips upon the sleeping patient...

**Don't you just love cliffhangers!XD Read, Review, and Wait for more... **


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: Bring On The Main Char

Moonlight Detectives: A Sailor Moon/Case Closed Fanfiction

Chapter 1 Part 2: Bring on the Main Char.

"_Oh… my head wait! What's that on my lips" _Mina thought cracking her eyes open to Setsuna's closed ones which opened after a few seconds

(Setsuna/Pluto POV)

"_OH CRAP SHE'S AWAKE!"_Setsuna thought as she jumped back about 10 feet clutching her heart, face red as a tomato and didn't notice mina until she has directly in front of the time solider

"You shouldn't be out of bed- hmmm." She was cut off by a pair of lips-mainly Mina's- on hers after the shock wore away she kissed back wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist, leaning against the wall they stayed like that for a while….

{Meanwhile}

"Hi miss were here to see a Mina Aino." Rini said with Hotoru behind her nodding

"Yes she's in room 556, that's on the 5th floor, first to last door on the right." The receptionist said shelling out directions to the room and giving them visitor passes

"Thanks." Hotoru said pulling Rini towards the elevator

{5 minutes later}

"This is the door should we go in?" Rini asked "Yes, but we should tread quietly we don't startle or wake her."Hotoru said opening the door to see the senshi of time and love making out on the wall and just as soon as she opened the door she closed it without them noticing "Well…"said Rini "I don't even know girl" Hotoru stopped her from finishing and walked away

{Meanwhile On The First Floor}

"Well we got the goodies let's get back up there!"Serena cheered with everyone behind her face-palming

"Keep that excitement in until Mina wakes up." "Okay, But why do you have red hand mark on your forehead Raye?"

"Uhhh…Hey look there's Rini and Hotoru." Raye said distracting her girlfriend with the sight of their future child (The future is the same but with Raye as king…_you know what I mean_) and Death/Rebirth senshi coming out the elevator

"Hey guys school just let out or something?" Serena asked

"Yeah." Rini replied

"Did you guys just come from Mina's room?" Amy asked

"Ah uh."Hotoru said feeling uneasy

"Well any change is she awake?" Lita asked

"Oh she's awake alright." Rini said sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean are you two feeling alright." Raye said

"Yes were alright and so is the happy couple." Hotoru said

"Let's just go I wanna see this." Serena said already pressing the elevator button at a rapid speed until it came down, once open the group got inside and Serena began to rapidly click the '5th floor' button just like she did to the elevator button until they got to the predestined floor, when the door opened they started running to the room

Meanwhile…

"What do mean you didn't kill her; _I told you do end her!_" a young man {about 18-19 years old} practically screamed that his plan didn't work

"She turned just as I pulled the trigger I-"

"No matter we'll get her later for now focus on her new girlfriend or one of her closer friends like that Raye girl for example." He said

"Ms. Setsuna or Raye Hino but I don't really think-"

"Do I pay you to think?" He asked with an icy voice

"No." she replied

"Then do what I say. Okay?"

"Yes Sir"

"Call me by my name I'm not that old." He said slightly appalled at the thought

"Yes…Adonis."


	4. Chapter 2: Your Cousin Is Who?

**Sorry for the long delay exams and getting good grades... Which i did i'm now a Junior so thats awesome**

**But more or less more updates to come very soon**

**XOXO-Alistair**

Moonlight Detectives: A Sailor Moon/Case Closed Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Your Cousin Is Who?

{Narration}

_The latest of Moonlight Detectives _

Two Days after the attempted hit on Mina she is discharged from the hospital but that was just the beginning…

…For the worst was to come

{End Narration}

_Now to the story_

"You'll be staying with Setsuna until otherwise; I hope you don't mind that."Raye said keeping Mina steady while walking her to a chair in the time senshi's apartment

"No I'll be fine, I'll have someone watching over me." She said looking up in time to see the very 'someone' walking in with luggage and smiled at her, she smiled back

Raye noticing this decided to make her leave before Serena started worrying...

…again

{In The Hallway}

"_They look so sweet together, it took them look enough."_ Raye thought as the elevator opened up and closed behind her

"10 levels to go." Raye said to no one {she's the only one on their} as she descended a sound that sounded like snapping could be heard in the elevator

_"What's that sound?" _Raye thought moving towards the emergency stop button and –As if it were slow motion- the elevator started shifting violently Raye backed herself against the wall to keep steady

_"_What the _hell_ is going on here!" she screamed out…

…Then the cord that held the elevator snapped

The elevator was falling, gearing up for a crash; Raye raised her hands in the air "Mars Eternal Power! Make Up!" Bursts of fiery colors surrounded her until she was standing in her eternal sailor uniform (the cover of book 3 of the manga series shows her eternal fuku)

She put her hands in the air "_Mars Flame Sniper!" _she yelled as a fire arrow hit the ceiling melting the impact spot

_'That should be big enough to jump though.' _She thought as she jumped up and out of the falling elevator, grabbing a random cord, wrapping her legs around it to keep from falling

"That was too close for comfort" she said blasting a hole in the elevator door next to her, jumping out while detransforming

"I'll take the stairs" she said walking towards the stairwell door

Meanwhile…

'_I wonder how Raye is doing up there'_ Serena thought walking inside the complex putting her phone away after replying to Raye's text message about being on the left elevator and to wait for her.

_CRASH!_

"Was that the elevator!" she said running towards the elevators and seeing it was the left elevator she felt her whole body go cold as she sunk to the floor staring at the door covering her mouth to keep from screaming

"Raye…no." she spoke but it came out muffled while tears formed in her eyes

"There's just no way." She said in disbelief

"No way what are you okay?" Raye said walking up to her only to be tackled to the ground by Serena

After a few minutes they got up, relief and happiness clearly seen in her eyes as they walked out the building and to their car {a mustang just saying}

Once inside in car her whole expression changed from a happy one to a very pissed off look, while this was happening she pulled out her iphone 5 and started to text with determined speed

"Who are you texting?" Raye asked

"My cousin." Serena replied

"Cousin? who is she?" asked Raye confused at the notice of the fact Serena _had _a cousin

Serena just gave her a knowing smile "_He _is James Shinichi Kudo, after all the bullcrap we've gone in the past couple of days we _need _to call in real help ." She answered and started laughing at the drop-jawed look the her girlfriend was giving her.

"_Finally I'll be able to find out who doing this. I hope that you'll be ready Jimmy… Because for once I need your help solving this and maybe we'll find _Him_" _Serena thought to herself looking towards the clear blue sky.

The total opposite of what she was feeling inside.

She laughed at the Irony of it all.

**Tee-Hee**


	5. Chapter 3: To Japan, With Love

**I said soon didn't I**

**XOXO- Alistair**

Moonlight Detectives: A Sailor Moon/Case Closed Fanfiction

Chapter 3: To Tokyo, With Love

**Note [I will change 'Jimmy' to 'James' to my leisure from this point on]**

{Narration}

_After the attempt demise of Raye is avoided, Serena is fed up with the random events and calls in her cousin James Shinichi Kudo to help solve this rather unusual case involving her friends and lover…_

…_But will his help be enough to save the living and avenge the dead…_

{End Narration}

Meanwhile in San Francisco, California at the home of James 'Jimmy' Kudo

"So who's Serenity, your girlfriend?" Kaito Kurbra, mistaken for the famed detective on the regular {unknown to the world, but known to Jimmy, as the equally famous Phantom Thief KID} said while snooping thought the detective's cell phone, a cat like grin on his face.

"That's my 16 year old cousin you sicko!" Jimmy said smacking Kaito on the back of his head while he recoiled in pain a smile appeared on James's face

...Upon seeing that smile Kaito decided to go shakesphereian.

"You have a smile with such radiance that it matches wits with the sun and moon, and in honor of that I give you a rose for each year of knowing such beauty." With that being said a cotton candy pink smoke bomb exploded clouded his vision

but when it cleared Kaito presented 10 long stem red roses with a flourish to Jimmy which he accepted and bopped Kaito on the head twice with them.

"You know regular people would say 'Thank You' or show their…_appreciation _in other ways." Kaito said, implying something different when he said 'appreciation' which only made Jimmy hit him with the bouquet three more times.

"Pervert." James said after assaulting his friend.

"Your 19, two months from being 20 grow up a little please." Jimmy said looking at Kaito rubbing his head, which seems like the target area of the day.

"What about you are 19 going on 40 act your age or somewhere near it." Kaito countered

to which James replied with "Touché Magician Man." While smelling the roses.

"So are you going?" Kaito asked.

"Where?" Jimmy asked, a perplexed tone in his voice.

"To Tokyo that's what your cousin was texting about, check your phone." Kaito said pointing at the item in question

Still a little confused James followed the command and looked at the text, but as soon as he finished reading he gripped the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white, looking as if he was going to cry.

"Jimmy? Are you alright, do you want to talk about it?" Kaito asked, concerned putting a hand on the boy's knee, upon this gesture James started to recompose himself.

"I'm fine, and yes I'm going as soon as I can. Why are you asking?" He said, trying to sound like his normal self again with a touch of smugness to throw Kaito off.

"Do you want to come with me?" He pressed on further, but Kaito knew how to spin this to his favor.

"Alright, but only because you asked me, I'll go get packed." Kaito said, about to make his leave, but not before giving Jimmy a peck on the lips and saying "I'll be back soon okay." In a softer more caring tone by the younger boy's ear, after which did he turned to leave.

_"Why did he just… Do that, I don't mean the kiss that's not unusual, cause he does that more in public and private than_ I_ would consider normal, but how he acted after I read the text… how concerned he got…"_ James thought to himself in silence for a few moments before moving towards his bedroom to pack.

_" I've been all over the world solving cases, but I don't think I could go back to Japan… not after what happened with Rachel… but I will go to solve this case and finish hers." _He thought while he finished packing two suitcases and laying back on his bed and started to slowly drift to sleep.

Subconsciously touching his lips with a hand.

3 Hours later the detective and magician where on a plane…

Destination: Tokyo, Japan

**Hey! The plot is finally coming to town!**

**Until next time my Pretties**

**-Alistair**


End file.
